Polyurethane pultrusion materials are widely used in the industry sector owing to their high content of glass fiber and good physical properties. However, in the case of long-term outdoor use, particularly under extreme weather conditions on islands or in deserts, etc, application of outside coating is still necessary for protection.
Unfortunately, the prior art coatings, particularly weatherable fluorocarbon coatings, have poor adhesion to polyurethane pultrusion composite materials, such that the coatings tend to peel off when used outdoor for a long time, and consequently the composite materials will be exposed and powdered.
As such, there has been a long desire in the art for a polyurethane pultrusion composite material having superior coating performance.